Love at Last
by Blondie02
Summary: This is my first fan fic, so it may have some fluff in it. This is basically my version of the gang's seventh year at Hogwarts. Mostly Ron-Hermione, with some Harry-Ginny in it.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's POV  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Finally, my last year at Hogwarts, I thought.  
  
I remember all the things that happened to me and my friends in the last six years. Right now I'm waiting for my best friends- Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to arrive for our departure on the Hogwarts Express. I look at the clock, nervously. The train leaves in five minutes.  
  
Did something happen to them? I wondered, a little worried.  
  
After a couple minutes, I hear some panting behind me, and so I turn around. There, right in front of me was Harry and Ron, out of breath.  
  
"Where were you two, the train leaves in a couple of minutes?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Give us a break, Hermione, Ginny couldn't find her school books," said Ron.  
  
"Sure, Ron, excuses, excuses."  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
"HEY! Could you two stop bickering long enough for us to find our seats?" said Harry, sort of laughing.  
  
It was always usual for me and Ron to be fighting.  
  
We managed to find our own little compartment.  
  
"So, Herm, what have you been up to?" asked Harry, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Nothing much, just working a little at a restaurant as a summer job."  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Well, we got to go see the Quidditch World Cup!" said Harry, enthusiastically. "Yeah," said Ron. "It was bloody awesome!" The two of them went on and on about it and I eventually fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I realized that my head was on Ron's shoulder. I was tired, but not stupid. You see, I've had a crush on Ron for the longest time, but never had the courage to say anything to either Ron or Harry. I never thought that Ron would like me. I just left my head there, and pretended to be asleep. We were still a little ways away from Hogwarts.  
  
"Should I wake her up, Ron?"  
  
"No, just leave her there. She looks kind of cute when she sleeps."  
  
I was so excited, Ron said I looked cute!  
  
"Do you still like her, Ron?" "Yeah, I always have, it's not something you can get over very quickly."  
  
Ron likes me?! I thought. I wondered why he had never said anything. Suddenly we stopped. We had arrived at Hogwarts. I acted like I had just woken up.  
  
"Well, ready for our last year?" asked Harry.  
  
"You bet," said Ron and I together, we smiled at each other. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
"I am stuffed!" Ron said, after eating a very large meal, consuming everything as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
"Me too," agreed Harry and I. "Should we go back to the dorms?" "I guess so, there's nothing really else to do."  
  
So, we headed off to the dorms, and when we got to the common room we said our goodnights. I hugged both of them, and went to my dormitory. As head girl, I got to choose whoever I wanted to bunk with for the year, so we got a bit more privacy. The person I chose to bunk with was Ginny. Over the years, she and I have become great friends, because she knows that I like Ron, and I know that she fancy's Harry. She's probably my best girl friend. When I got there I found Ginny fast asleep, and decided to wait until morning to tell her what I found out on the train. Everything was unpacked, so I just went to bed. For some reason I had problems sleeping. I decided to grab one of my many books and headed down stairs to the common room.  
  
When I got there I was surprised to find Ron there. "Hermione, what are you doing up? You should really be sleeping, because we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Sure." So I plopped myself down on the couch, in front of the fireplace, right next to Ron. We talked for hours, which only seemed like minutes when I heard thunder. There was one big crack that scared me to death. Instinctively I jumped onto Ron.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. It's only a thunderstorm."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just got a little scared. Sorry."  
  
The next morning I woke up happy as could be. For starters, Ron liked me, and it was the first real day of school. Nothing could bring me down today. When Ginny got up, I told her all about it.  
  
"I knew it! I knew that Ron had a crush on you, but he never said anything. I just never brought it up with him, because I know what he would say. You know how defensive he can get. Oh, Hermione that's just great! Does he know that you like him?" asked Ginny, as her face was lighting up.  
  
"Not yet. I don't think he will make the first move because he's got no self confidence, so I might just do it myself," I replied. "Well good luck!" "Thanks." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Ron's POV  
  
I was disappointed to see that I had Potions first hour. My schedule for the rest of the day was alright, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Hermione, and I compared our classes. I ended up having Potions with Hermione, D. of the Dark Arts with Harry, and Care of Magical Creatures with both of them, so I was pretty happy.  
  
When breakfast was almost over, Professor Dumbledore silenced the rest of the Hall. All eyes were turned to him. The kind, old man slowly stood up so we could hear him better.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." He paused a moment to make sure there was complete silence. "In honor of the starter of school, the staff and myself have decided to have a ball for all students 4th year and above. I expect the head boy and girl, and all the prefects to help with preparations for this event. The ball will take place two weeks from this Friday. Now you may finish up your breakfast and head to classes."  
  
After Dumbledore announced this, I looked immediately at Hermione, looking for some hope, but she just sat there, staring at her plate.

Hermione's POV  
  
I could feel Ron's eyes gazing at me. I was concentrating hard on my plate, deep in thought. This is my chance! I Should I wait for Ron to ask me, or just ask him? Well, I don't want to look desperate, so if he doesn't ask me in the next couple of days, I'll just ask him. Yeah, that'll work.  
  
For the next couple of days I waited for him to make his move, but it never happened. He seemed very distant, and when he was around, he didn't act like his normal, stubborn-but-sweet self. He just looked...miserable.  
  
Friday night Ron and I were sitting around in the common room, working on our Potions essay for Monday. Harry was somewhere with Ginny (probably snogging in a broom closet somewhere, haha. I was the only one who knew they were going out. Ginny was so excited the day that Harry asked her to the ball. Harry figured that he'd tell Ron that he asked Ginny to the ball, and that they were going out a day that Ron was in a better mood than he has been.)  
  
Oh my God, Hermione! This is ridiculous. He's sitting right there, just ask him! You know he likes you, so he probably won't say no, and you will finally be together! Go for it. "Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Umm," my voice was kind of shaky," Would you go to the dance with me?"


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't put this at the beginning, but I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does, and I have no idea how she came up with something so marvelous and creative.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I tried to put a little more detail in this chapter, but the next should be full of detail! Keep reviewing, and hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four: Ron's POV  
  
"Ron would you go to the ball with me?" asked Hermione with a hopeful-but- nervous expression on her face.  
  
I looked up from my homework, but I can't meet her gaze. So I looked at the rest of her. Her hair was somehow a lot tamer than it used to be, I just noticed. I could tell she was nervous, because her hands were all fidgety in her lap. I started to feel really horrible.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I already have a date."  
  
The look of disappointment on her face was almost too much, it broke my heart. Damn it, Weasley!  
  
After she walked upstairs, I walked over to the wall and banged my head against it. "You stupid git." I kept repeating to myself.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
I look up and see Harry and Ginny looking at me with curious and worried eyes. Quickly my eyes went to their hands, which were intertwined within each others. Since when did they start going out? Mental note, ask them about it later.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the couch with Harry, gesturing for me to sit in a chair opposite them.  
  
"A couple of minutes ago Hermione asked me if I wanted to go to the ball."  
  
"Ron! I knew you two would get together one of these days," Ginny squealed. She quickly got up and came over to hug me. I felt really bad, after that, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Ron, that's great," said Harry, smiling widely.  
  
"The thing is, I already have a date. Oh, it hurt so much to see the disappointment on her face. I love her, and would never intentionally hurt her. You know that."  
  
"Of course we do, but who asked you?" Harry asked, with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, the day after Dumbledore announced the ball, I was on my way to the Great Hall. Luna Lovegood saw me and walked with me there. She just flat out asked me. I thought about how much I wanted to go with Hermione, and how she didn't show any interest when Dumbledore first announced it. I thought she just wouldn't want to go. Or at least not go with me. So I decided to go with someone who actually wanted to go with me."  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I can't believe it, he said no. Am I not good enough? Should I have asked him sooner? All these thoughts were running through my head as I slowly climbed the stone steps up to my room. Well, if he can play these games, than so can I!  
  
(Flashback- earlier that day)  
  
"Hermione?" asked a nervous voice.  
  
"Yes, Neville?" I turned around, to see him staring at me, slightly shaking.  
  
"Doyouwannagottotheballwithme?" He slurred together.  
  
"I'm sorry Neville, it was a bit hard to understand you, but did you just ask me to go to the ball with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, um I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Oh..." He looked so sad, but I knew that Ron would be the one I would be going with, so I just smiled quickly at him, and went on my way to Transfiguration.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
The next morning at breakfast I saw Neville talking with Seamus about something to do with Quidditch. After I finished my meal, I got up and walked over to Neville.  
  
"Excuse me, but Neville, is that invitation to the ball still open?" "Uhh, sure, I guess."  
  
"Great! I can't wait!" I said. After this, I turned around to see Ron staring at us, glaring at Neville, and looking at me as if saying, "How could you do that?" Well Ronald Weasley, like I said, two can play at this game. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: Harry's POV  
  
Luckily, I was able to tell Ron about Ginny and I after a couple of days of him recovering from the incidents with Hermione.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
About an hour after Quidditch practice, I headed to the library to get some homework done when I ran into Ginny and another one of her friends I didn't know.  
  
"I'll see you later," Ginny called to her friend, who scurried down the hall after spotting me.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, love."  
  
"Harry, I really think we should tell Ron soon about us. The sooner we get it done, the better, and it won't be that awkward at the ball."  
  
"Okay, I was planning on telling him soon anyway. I'm actually on my way to the library, so I'll tell him after."  
  
"Alright, see you later."  
  
She gave me a sweet, but quick kiss and walked away.  
  
Once I got to the library I scanned the room for a familiar face. At last my eyes fell upon a red head, trying to keep awake as he read a book.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ron, I'm going to the ball with Ginny, and we're kind of going out."  
  
I was really nervous because of his temper, and his brotherly intuition to keep Ginny safe.  
  
He just sat there, staring into space, showing no expression of resentment, anger, or happiness.  
  
"Well, I guess if she had a boyfriend, I'm glad it's someone I know well, and can trust. Just don't hurt her, Harry. If you do, you know that I'll have to hurt you. Also, please no excessive amounts of snogging- especially around me. But congratulations, mate! I'm so happy for you two." Ron said, cheerily.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Now, it's two days before the ball, and Ron and Hermione still have yet to be on speaking terms. For about the past week, I have been going back and forth trying to get one of them to talk to the other, but it seems that jealousy clouds the mind.  
  
The Night of the Ball  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
I'd been pretty much avoiding Hermione for the last week, and plan to make no exceptions for this tonight. Because of this, I left Gryffindor tower before Harry and Hermione would be ready to go. I walked to the Ravenclaw Tower and waited outside the common room door for Luna.  
  
I was surprised when I saw Luna. I could barely recognize her. Tonight she looked different, pretty even. She took her long, straggly, dirty-blonde hair, and put it up into a ponytail, and made it extremely curly. It looked really short because of the curls, falling a couple of inches below her shoulders down the back of her neck. Her robes were of lavender, but the colour suited her.  
  
"Ready to go, Ronald?" asked Luna, softly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
We walked down the Grand Staircase and into the Great Hall. My eyes wandered the room, careful so I wouldn't miss who I was looking for. Then I saw her, and my jaw dropped. Hermione was sparkling from across the room, as she talked to Dean and Parvati. Hermoine had used something to straighten her hair. It's gorgeous honey brown colour shown brightly as her hair draped down her back onto her light blue robes. Suddenly her chocolate brown eyes flickered over to my direction.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
'Wow,' my breath was taken away when I saw Ron. He was standing in the doorway with Luna. I looked him up and down. 'Merlin, he looks good in those green robes. They really bring out the blue colour of his eyes. No! Stop, it Hermione! He doesn't like you. He'd obviously rather go to the ball with Luna instead of you, so get over it. Try and look at him as a friend, just a friend. Oh, but he's so hot! Okay, just think of him as a hot friend. That's it!' Our eyes locked for a couple of seconds. 'He has beautiful eyes.' Only then I felt Neville's arm inter-lock with mine.  
  
"Dinner's gonna be served in a couple minutes. Should we take our seats?" Neville asked.  
  
"Sure, why don't we sit here?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Neville pulled out my chair, motioned for me to sit down, and pushed it in, like a perfect gentleman. We ended up sitting at a table with Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, and Lavender. Everyone started chatting while I admired my hard work, along with the others. The hall was covered in gold and white. There were gold curtains, gold plates, goblets, etc. Almost everything was gold except for the white tablecloths, and white rose bouquets, which were placed in the middle of every table. I was caught up in all the beauty when I heard,  
  
"Are these seats taken?" by a familiar voice.  
  
Apparently he was addressing Harry when Ginny replied, "They are now!" before I could get a word in.  
  
I can tell this will be a fun night... 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6: Harry's POV  
  
"Hermione, Ron, you did a fabulous job with the decorations. They are so pretty." Lavender said.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said.  
  
Ron mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't understand.  
  
A few minutes later Dumbledore rose from his seat, and stated, "I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight. I think Professor McGonagall, all the prefects, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy (head boy, who knew?) deserve a round of applause for this marvelous evening that is in store for us. (Pauses for a moment, and claps along with the rest of student body and faculty.) Well that's all I have to say. Let the meal begin."  
  
Not a second after he finished those words, the meal appeared. Harry saw Ron lick his lips and stare at the food as if in a trance. The dinner looked spectacular. There was roast beef, chicken, turkey, ham, salad, mashed potatoes, pasta, treacle pudding, brownies, cookies, cherry pie, and pitchers of pumpkin juice. After I was almost through eating, Ginny nudged me.  
  
"Don't fill up too much, Harry. Remember we still have some special dessert for later," Ginny whispered into my ear.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at her, gave her a devilish grin, and put my hand on top of hers, and stroked her soft, delicate hand with my thumb. 'She has such tiny hands. Well, at least compared to mine.' I thought.  
  
Parvati, who had been pretty quiet throughout dinner, then asked Hermione, "How did you work with Draco Malfoy on this ball? He's so obnoxious."  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Well, I'm not going to deny that he was difficult to work with. He was being an ass, as usual, and not compromising with anyone. After McGonagall came in to check and see how we were doing, we just decided to vote on everything. I would say it worked." Hermione then chuckled to herself.  
  
I noticed that Ron was gaping at Hermione, and also that Hermione was avoiding his gaze. 'Ah...unspoken love. Ginny and I have to do something about this. They have to get hooked up tonight!'  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Neville isn't much of a dancer, so I was excited when Seamus asked me to dance.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The singer we hired, Glenda the Good Witch (A/N: joke-Wizard of Oz- I'm from KS-lol). I was shakin my thing (compliments of all the dance lessons my mum made me take when I was a kid,) when I noticed Ron staring at me. 'Bet he's wishin he is Seamus right now. Ha! Serves him right.'  
  
After the song ended, Seamus said, "Damn, Hermione. I didn't know you were such a good dancer."  
  
"Thanks, Seamus. I'm gonna go get some water, I'm parched!"  
  
I went back to the table and sat down. Harry and Ginny were off dancing to some slow song. I looked around for Ron, but he was no where to be found.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that? You were surprisingly good," said a voice, which belonged to a certain blonde I hate.  
  
I looked up at Malfoy, glared, and said, "What's it to you?"  
  
"You know, Hermione, you should be a little nicer to people sometimes," he smirked.  
  
I wanted so much to wipe that smirk right off his face. "Excuse me? Be a little bit nicer? This coming from a person who calls me 'mudblood' every chance he gets." I said, hotly.  
  
"You shouldn't judge people, Granger. Some can change," he said as he gave me a mischievous smile.  
  
That smile was making me sick. 'What the hell's gotten into him?' I thought. "Dance with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! I'm just going to keep annoying you until you do," he said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Uh...fine." I wanted to punch him so much, like I did in third year, but there were teachers around. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I danced one, little dance with him. "Don't you dare try and pull anything. I'll be watching you like a hawk."  
  
"Looking forward to it," he said, flirtatiously.  
  
'Eww... What is he up to?' I thought as I walked onto the dance floor, dragging Malfoy behind me.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
'Why is she doing this to me? Especially with him...'  
  
I was very jealous when I saw Hermione walk onto the dance floor with Malfoy, of all people. 'Maybe I can make her jealous, too, by dancing with Luna.' (I never dance, and she knows it!)  
  
"Luna, do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to Ronald."  
  
We walked out to the dance floor, close enough to Hermione, so I can keep an eye on her, but not close enough to make it obvious. Luna was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I was to busy noticing that Malfoy was a little too close to Hermione. The next thing I know Luna leaned in and kissed me. I immediately pulled away, but it was too late. Hermione had seen. She turned her back to me and ran out of the Great Hall. I quickly went after her.  
  
"Hermione!" I shouted.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review! Chapter 7 should be posted later today, or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Hermione's POV  
  
"Hermione..." was all I heard as I ran out of the Great Hall as fast as I could. I ended up in the rose garden, my favorite place on the grounds. Tears were streaming down my face as I heard footsteps coming after me.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said as he grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye, because of the pain, and shame of him seeing me like this. "I'm sorry."  
  
"How...How could you kiss her?" I asked, still not able to stop the tear shed.  
  
"Herm', I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I swear, it stopped as soon as it started."  
  
"Promise?" I looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Promise, you're the one I want. Hermione, I love you," he said softly, blushing fiercely.  
  
I was so happy; I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down. "Oh, Ron, I love you, too."  
  
He smiled sheepishly at me and pulled me towards him, until our bodies were touching. He tilted my head, his thumbs brushed against my cheeks, sending shivers up my spine, and brushed away my tears. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, yet sweetly. We parted and looked into each other's eyes. He pulled me in again, only kissing me deeply and passionately this time. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue parted my lips, and caressed my tongue. After a few minutes, I pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Where did you learn to kiss like that?"  
  
"Well, I've had a lot of practice." He saw my look of disgust and quickly added, "Just kidding," and gave me one of those famous lop-sided grins. I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him.  
  
He turned me around and pulled me into his arms. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and it felt so right. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, I realized how beautiful the garden was. There were thousands of twinkling fairy lights spread all over the hundreds of rose bushes in the garden. We could still hear the music, due to the windows open. Glenda must have been on a break, because now, we could hear Jessica Simpson's "Take my Breath Away," one of my favorite songs. (I knew this song from living in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. Jessica Simpson was one of my favorite artists'.)  
  
"You know, I never told you that you look beautiful tonight." Ron whispered into my ear.  
  
I smiled, turned my head, and kissed him. "Do you want to dance?" I asked, quietly.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
He twirled me around to face him, and put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, breathed in his scent of cleanliness, which must be the soap he uses when he showers, but it smelt so good. I knew I would never forget that smell. I just let the music take me away.  
  
Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around as say  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away...  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
Ginny and I were dancing when we noticed a lot of noise coming from the other end of the dance floor. I saw Ron yelling at Hermione, and Hermione was running. 'What did that stupid git do?' I thought. I started to go after them when Ginny pulled me back.  
  
"What are you doing? I was just going to see if she was alright." I told Ginny.  
  
"Ron can take care of that, so you don't need to worry about it." Ginny reassured me. She was pretty good at that sort of thing. We continued to dance. I can't believe it took me seven years to realize my feelings for Ginny. Now, having her in my arms, I promised myself I would never let her get away. She was so beautiful in her robes.  
  
"You know, Ginny, you look gorgeous tonight." I told her, gazing into her green eyes.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she said, then smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
About twenty minutes late, Ginny and I were talking, sitting at the table when we saw Ron and Hermione come back into the Great Hall, hand in hand. They were both beaming, they were so happy.  
  
"Aww..." Ginny whispered in my ear.  
  
When they came over to the table, they informed everyone that they were, indeed an item.  
  
"Well it took you long enough," Seamus said, cheerily.  
  
"Definitely," agreed everyone else at the table, except Luna, who looked quite displeased.  
  
Neville walked over to Luna and said, "Well, since our dates have decided to accompany each other, how about you accompanying me?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose that would be fine," said Luna in a bored voice, very unlike her usual dreamy self.  
  
I walked over to Ron, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, mate, just remember, if you hurt her I'll have to hunt you down." I chuckled.  
  
Then Ron replied, "Thanks, mate, but you need to have no worries. I don't intend on hurting her, I care for her too much. Hmm, who would've guessed Hermione fancied me, of all people?"  
  
"Um, I did." I said.  
  
"Me, too." Ginny piped up.  
  
"Ah, I see, leave out on the one person who doesn't notice. Right?" They all laughed, and Hermione said, "You know, Ron, you can be quite daft sometimes."

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I'm currently working on chapter 8 as well as a GW/DM fic, so when that gets posted, I hope you check it out. Don't forget to review, please!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. They are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8: Ron's POV  
  
The next few weeks weren't bad, but I had a lot of homework. The positive side of that was I got to spend more time with Hermione. On a Friday Herm and I were walking to our dormitories, when I had an idea.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to Hogsmeade with me, tomorrow?" (It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.)  
  
She smiled and said, "I'd love to, Ron. We can meet Ginny and Harry in the Three Broomsticks in the afternoon for some butterbeers, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I smiled, grabbed her hand, and held it in mine. Her dainty hand fit perfectly in mine, and I loved that. 'I can't wait till tomorrow!'  
  
(The next day)  
  
Harry and I waited for Hermione and Ginny in the common room, for breakfast. I took the time as to ask Harry about his relationship with Ginny.  
  
"How are things going with Ginny?"  
  
"Good. Really good, actually. Your sister is so beautiful. I'm shocked to know how long it took me to realize it. She's really smart, too. She even helps me with my assignments, sometimes. She's just a great girlfriend."  
  
"How far have you gone?" I asked inquisitively, my brotherly intuition kicking in.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Ron, I treat Ginny right. We haven't even been going out that long, anyway. She's not ready. We've only kissed, and snogged a few times," Harry said, blushing a bit.  
  
I felt a little relieved to hear that, and then Harry asked, "So how far have you gone with Hermione?"  
  
I could feel my face turning bright red. "Oh, well Hermione wants to save herself for marriage, so we've only snogged."  
  
Thankfully, Hermione and Ginny came down then, saving me from this embarrassing conversation with Harry.  
  
"Hey, you," Hermione said as she came towards me, and gave me a peck on the lips. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a sideways hug.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
As we left the school grounds, it started to rain. Unfortunately, I didn't bring my cloak, and Hermione being the prepared-for-anything person she is, brought her's.  
  
"Ron, come here, you're going to get soaked." Hermione said as she opened up her cloak. Therefore, I went over to her, and huddled under her cloak. Her soft, warm skin was touching my arm. It sent a warm sensation throughout my body. After awhile of walking in silence, we reached Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
We reached Hogsmeade a little quicker than Ron and Hermione because we each had our own cloaks. By the time we reached Honeydukes, it had stopped raining. This has to be my favorite shop in all of Hogsmeade, and I decided to stock up on all my favorites: Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, etc. I also bought Ginny a dozen Chocolate Frogs, seeing as how they are her favorites.  
  
Once we left Honeydukes, we came upon a little, old bookshop.  
  
"Let's check it out, I need a few books anyway," Ginny said. She was brilliant, and quite a bookworm, although not as extreme as Hermione.  
  
As we opened the door, a bell rang. I scanned the room, and was quite shocked not to find Hermione there. 'Ron's probably holding her up in Honeydukes or something...' I thought. Since Ginny was already absorbed in a book, I decided to look around. I bought a Quidditch book and a book about defense spells (You can never have too many!) when I heard another bell ring. I looked up to see Hermione come in. I wasn't surprised to see that Ron wasn't accompanying her; she would probably spend most of the day in here.  
  
"Ginny, you ready to leave?" I asked. Truth is I wanted to get her out of here before Hermione convinced her to spend the day in here.  
  
"Yep, just let me pay."  
  
I waited for Ginny to pay for her books before we said goodbye to Hermione.  
  
"See you and Ron in the Three Broomsticks at three o'clock, right?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"Sounds good, see you," Hermione replied before hurrying off to search for books.  
  
'Where is Ron? Those two are never apart. Oh well he probably thought the same thing as me, knowing she will be in there forever,' I thought as we strolled down the street.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
As I was reading 'The True Godric Gryffindor'- a biography of Gryffindor, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. When I look up, I see Draco Malfoy approaching me.  
  
'Oh God,' I thought.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Watch the attitude, Granger. I just wanted to tell you we have a meeting tomorrow. Meet me in Snape's classroom at 8 o'clock tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Don't be late," he said and left.  
  
I checked my watch; it was a quarter till three. 'Might as well be on my way,' I thought as I put my books away. 'I can't believe I spent the whole day in here.'  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, don't forget to keep reviewing. I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter 8 up, but I'm trying to get chapter 9 up before I go on vacation next week.  
  
PS- DreaminGemini6192: My DM/GW story is called Stepping Outside the Box hope you like it! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer:Don't own any of the characters, just my plot.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Love at Last

**Hermione's POV:**

The next day went by very quickly for me, and before I knew it, dinner had arrived. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were discussing my upcoming birthday.

"Now guys, please don't do anything special. I just want to spend some time with you, Ron. No offense, Harry and Ginny," I said.

"Oh, none taken," Harry replied, with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

Ginny then asked, "So how excited are you, Hermione? You'll be eighteen and an adult!"

I smiled, "Well, to be honest, I've never thought of it that way" I laughed. Sometimes I look in the mirror and still see a young 11-year-old girl.

The rest of dinner went by fairly quickly when I noticed what time it was. "Damn, look at the time. I'd better get going, I'm supposed to be in McGonagall's office in about ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll walk you," Ron said.

"Okay," I replied as he grabbed my hand as we strolled out of the Great Hall. We were half way to McGonagall's office, when Ron pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Ron, what the...?" I asked, but before I could finish, he put his finger to my lips. My hazel eyes looked into his sparkling blue ones, for an answer. 'Wow, he has gorgeous eyes. I could look into them forever.'(A/N: I know a little cheesy)

He whispered in a hushed tone, "I know I haven't told you lately, but I love you, Hermione. You're so beautiful, and brilliant. I just think you're the most wonderful person in the world."

"Oh Ron," I said, and kissed him softly. After we parted, he pushed me against the wall and explored my mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes of yet another snogging session, I pushed Ron away from me. "I gotta go," I said as I kissed his cheek, and scurried out the door.

As I walked into McGonagall's office, I was relieved to see that Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet. Malfoy was sitting atop her desk, though. I could feel him watching me when I sat down. I looked at him, and he gave me a flirtatious grin, which made me uncomfortable.

After a minute of awkward silence, McGonagall strolled in, and said, "Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," as she walked behind her desk and sat down. Draco sat in the chair next to mine.

She looked at us, and smiled. Actually smiled. I was shocked, because in my seven years at Hogwarts, I have never seen her smile. "The headmaster and the rest of the staff, including myself, are extremely pleased with you two. You have done a marvelous job with the prefects, and everything else you have been asked to handle. With that, your professors and Professor Dumbledore have decided to reward you by exempting you from you final exams. We feel this may take off some pressure, and give you a break."

'Damn!' I thought. Finals always make me feel happy. For some reason, I get an adrenalin rush from the hours of studying. I put on a smile, anyway, and pretended to be grateful. "Thank you, Professor, that is very generous." I glanced at Malfoy. He looked as excited as a little boy who just got a puppy on Christmas, then he regained his composure.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled, trying to not look too ecstatic.

"Keep up the good work, you two. You are dismissed," she stated.

As I was leaving the classroom, Draco held the door open for me. "Um, thanks," I said, wondering why he was acting so odd.

"Let me walk you back to your dorm, Hermione," he said, softly.

"Okay," I said. 'Okay, this is getting really bizarre.'

We walked in silence, until Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me to a halt. "You know, Granger, you're not as bad as I thought you were," he growled, edging a little closer to me. I backed up, until I hit a wall. He kept coming towards me. "Actually, I realized how jealous I was of Ron on the night of the ball."

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? You hate me, I hate you. It's the way the world turns. Besides, I'm with Ron."

"So? I get whatever I want, and now, what I want is you," and with that, he leaned in and kissed me. Instinctively I shoved him away.

"What the hell? Get away from me Malfoy!" I screamed, and ran way. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into

* * *

**Draco's POV :**

_Dear Father,_

_Everything is going according to plan. Hopefully within a week, Weasley will be out of our way, and we can go straight for Potter._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

I re-read my short letter, rolled it up, and attached it to the leg of my bald eagle. As I watched it fade into the distance, I smiled to myself. I love messing with Potter and his friends.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em comin. Maybe if I get more reviews, I will post next chapter quicker...hehe.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Harry's POV:

I looked up from my book, and saw the youngest Weasley brushing some long, wavy red hair off her face. She was concentrating extremely hard on her Potions homework. I couldn't help but stare at her; she's just so beautiful. When she looked up at me, and smiled, she broke my trance. I glanced at my watch.

"Ginny, it's getting late. We have to get up early tomorrow, so we should probably go back to the common room. "

We gathered our books and headed out of the library. We were about halfway to Gryffindor Tower when I realized that I had left my quill in the library.

"Shoot, I left my quill back in the library."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to go back with you?"

"Thanks, but it's alright. We're already halfway there; you might as well just keep going. I'll see you back in the common room, okay?"

"Sure, bye," she said, and gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading on her way.

Luckily, the library was still open when I arrived. I grabbed my quill and started back up to Gryffindor Tower. As I was dawdling along, I started brainstorming ideas for a present for Hermione's birthday. 'Think, Harry, what would she like...maybe some Sleek-Eezie's Potion, or an organizer. Then again, there are always books to fall back upon.' I was so absorbed in my thoughts; it took me a minute to comprehend what I was seeing.

Malfoy had Hermione backed against the wall. Instinctively I grabbed my wand, prepared to defend Hermione. Before I realized it, he was trying to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, I stepped forward, but Hermione had already shoved him away from her.

"What the hell? Get away from me Malfoy!" she screamed. She started running towards me, but before I could move, she ran into me, her momentum knocking me off my feet.

After I regained my composure, I offer her a hand. As she gets up, I hear a gasp. When she looks into my eyes, tears start to form in her brown ones. I was shocked, rarely did I see her this upset or vulnerable. The only other times were back in first year, when she got upset after Ron made fun of her, and when Sirius died. Somehow, I could tell this was different, so I pull her into a hug, and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Shh...Hermione, it will be alright. Tomorrow I'll beat Malfoy up for you, okay?"

"Oh, Harry. Malfoy hates me, why would he do such a thing? He knows I'm with Ron. I just feel so violated, and taken advantage of."

(meanwhile...)

Ginny's POV:

'How long can it possibly take to get a quill?' I thought as I set out, in search of Harry.

About five minutes later, I come to a long corridor and hear a faint sob. My curiosity got the best of me, so I followed the sound. At the end of the corridor, I look left and don't see anything, so I look right and see two of the people I trust most in the world in an embrace.

My first reaction, was jealousy. That quickly faded, and the hurt overcame. I walked slowly towards them, determined to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing?" I ask, with a shaky voice.

Harry looked up, and Hermione turned around. Her eyes were puffy, and her face flushed. My heart immediately softened.

"Oh, Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She told me everything, while Harry stood there quietly listening. As soon as she finished, I gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I said. My thoughts quickly went to my brother. "I know you might now want to hear this now, but do you think you're going to tell Ron?"

"No, please don't tell Ron. You know he would put Maloy in the hospital wing for a month, and get kicked out of Hogwarts, in the process. Promise me you won't tell him?"

I understood her concern for Ron, and knowing his temper, she was right. "Sure, Hermione," I said, weakly smiling.

"It's probably for the best," Harry agreed. "Come on, it's late. Let's just finish this in the morning."

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post, I will try my best to update sooner. Please review so I know if you liked it or not, because I was a little disappointed with it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, the only thing I own is the plot of this story.

Chapter Eleven:

**Hermione's POV-**

_"Ron, please, wait…" Tears were streaming down my face. My one true love was walking out of my life. I grabbed his hand as he started to leave. He turned around. His eyes were soft, a look of sorrow and pain was on his face. He slowly shook his head, and pushed my hand away. Then, he left. "Ron…" I call out, desperately._

My eyes started to open. 'It was just a dream.' Ever since the night Malfoy kissed me, I've been having these dreams. I feel so guilty when I'm around him. I don't like keeping things from him, but this would really hurt him. Reluctantly I drag myself out of bed, change for the day, and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

My palms start to sweat as I walk towards Gryffindor table. I could feel a gaze from the Slytherin table, but I ignored it. Right before I reached the table, I put on the 'I'm find, there's nothing wrong' mask I had worn for the past week.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask, as I slip into the seat next to Ginny.

"Oh, um…nothing, Hermione," Ron said. "Just, uh, talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw.

Clearly, Ron was hiding something. I gave Harry a puzzled look, which he just shrugged off. For the rest of breakfast the three went back to talking about the game.

At the end of the meal the bell rang, signaling that classes started in ten minutes. Harry, Ron, and I gathered out books and headed off to History of Magic. As we were walking, Ron subtly reached for my hand. At the contact, I stiffened slightly. His affection made me feel even more guilty. I tried to distract myself.

"So, how much did you guys study for the test?" The problem was, it wasn't working.

"Well, Hermione, you know we had practice late last night, and…" Harry said.

"I rolled my eyes and was about to give them yet another lecture about neglecting their studies, but we reached the classroom.

Wee took our usual seats, and immediately Neville passed out our tests. I was almost done with the essay when Malfoy tried to get my attention.

"Psst…"

I glanced at Ron, but he was concentrated on a question. I didn't want to draw attention, so I pretended to not hear it. Unfortunately, Malfoy was persistent.

"Psst…" It was louder this time.

I turned around and hissed in an annoyed voice, "What?" Before I could get an answer, another voice interrupted.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. What's going on here?"

I turned around to see Professor Flitwick walking over to my desk. "Professor, I…"

"Well, maybe you should tell me what happened in a 750 word essay. You both will be expected to hand this in the day you serve your detention."

I gasped; I've never had detention before in my life. I looked to Ron, and just got a confused look. I put my head on my table, and groaned. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good.

* * *

**Ron's POV**-

As Harry and I headed down to the Pitch for practice, my thoughts wandered to what happened in Flitwick's class.

"Can you believe Hermione got detention?" I said to Harry. I laughed at the thought. As much as I love Hermione, it was just funny. She was the good girl who always followed the rules, well except when she's with us.

"No," Harry said. He grinned, too. He also thought the whole situation was a good laugh.

"Why was she talking to Malfoy, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. He was probably being a bloody git as usual." Harry looked to the ground; he had an inkling why Malfoy was talking to Hermione.

My thoughts quickly fled my mind as we reached the pitch. The sun was shining and the air was crisp. 'Perfect conditions for Quidditch,' I thought. Harry and I changed into our practice robes. When the rest of the team was changed, we all took our positions and started our usual drills.

An hour and a half later, Harry blew his whistle and signaled for us to gather in the center of the field.

"Okay guys, good practice. We're not going to have practice on Friday, because of Hermione's surprise party. Are you all coming?" I glanced around, and everyone nodded their head. "Great! We'll practice hard next week, and I don't see why we shouldn't beat Hufflepuff. Alright, bring it in." Harry put his hand out, and all of our hands quickly covered his. "One, Two, Three…"

"Gryffindor!" we roared, throwing our hands down.

* * *

As Harry and I headed back to Gryffindor Tower, we went over everything for Hermione's party for the hundredth time.

"Well this will be an interesting party," Harry said. "You know how Hermione hates surprises."

I give a little laugh, and nod my head. 'This will be an interesting party indeed…'

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me soo long to update. I am now out of school, so I should be updating more regularly now. Please R&R, because this story will probably be coming to an end soon, and I want motivation to finish it. I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I thought you deserved an update, so again, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
